Vodka Tonic
by darlingamelia
Summary: Set after Riggs buys Amelia a drink in 12x8. Amelia's relapse has a big impact on the rest of her night.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after Riggs buys Amelia a drink at Joe's. Please leave a review if you want me to continue this story! Also going to try and update all my other stories today x**

After that first drink, she didn't care about anything anymore. She didn't care that she was homeless, she didn't care that she was alone. After the first drink came another. Then another. Then another. And then her co worker decided four was enough.

"Amelia, don't you think that's enough there?" He asks, hopeful that the drunk will agree with him.

"What? I'm just getting started, Riggs!" Her slurred voice replies, and Nathan can see how bloodshot her eyes are.

"Is there anyone I can call for your ride?" Amelia holds the glass of Vodka in her hand and thinks for a minute.

"Nope! I'm fine, I'll get an Uber. Go home, you're killing my vibes!" The small brunette says in a perky voice. Nathan leaves a twenty dollar bill on the bar table, figuring it would pay for her next few drinks. He puts his coat on, gives Amelia a small pat on her back, and walks out the door. Amelia raises her empty glass to the bar tender.

Three more drinks later, Amelia's close to being the only one left in the bar.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to take your keys," the bartender pries as he reaches his hand out in front of her. The neurosurgeon backs away and gives him a confused look.

"You've had nearly ten drinks, Ma'am. I need your keys- it's policy. You can come by and get them tomorrow." She pushes his hand away and stumbles off of the barstool. She runs out the door and gets in her car. She doesn't know where she's driving to, since she has no where to go. Maybe an on call room in the hospital? But if someone sees her and sees that she's drunk, she could get in a lot of trouble. She wonders who is on call right now. Pierce, Kepner, Warren, Wilson, Robbins, DeLuca, and Grey. Amelia continues driving to no destination.

The neurosurgeon rolls down all the windows, even though it's twenty degrees outside, and she turns the music's volume up as high as it can get. Her drive to no destination has been going well so far, since it's two in the morning and not many cars are out. But then she comes across a large curve whilst going up a hill, and she doesn't see the large semi truck coming the other way. Amelia didn't realize she was in his lane until she saw the truck's headlights in front of her.

Her music is still playing. That's the first thing she remembers. As the woman opens her bloodshot eyes, she takes in her surroundings. She's trapped between the roof of her car and the ground, and there's nothing she can do.

"Oh God, oh no, oh my God," she says to herself. She doesn't realize it, but tears are flooding down her cheeks.

Amelia uses her only free hand to feel around for her purse. Even though she's drunk, she knows what's going on. She also knows she's losing a lot of blood. Her purse is no where in reach, and she begins to panic. Being sober would make this a lot easier, but then again this would never have happened if she was sober. With her left hand able to move only a few inches, she presses down on the car's horn with all the energy she has left. She holds the horn down for as long as she can. She exhales strongly as she releases her hold on the steering wheel.

She knows it's been at least forty minutes since she crashed the car. She also knows she won't be able to stay awake for much longer. Her eyes are already drifting, and she's having to form her left hand in a tight fist to stay awake.

And just like that, she hears a car coming. She doesn't know where it's coming from, but it's definitely a coming. She presses down on the horn another time, as she sees headlights approach. She hears a car door close, and she tries to scream but nothing comes out. She sighs in relief, knowing she's about to be saved.

A man, probably around fifty, gets on his hands and knees and looks under the car where he sees Amelia.

"Miss?" He asks, not knowing if she's alive or not. She tries to talk again, but nothing comes out. So she honks the horn again.

"I'm going to try and get you out of here, ma'am," he says. She shakes her head but realizes he can't see her. She knows that if he tries to get her out, she will bleed out. She feels her legs being pulled.

The pain Amelia was experiencing was the worst pain she had ever felt, and she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't tell him to stop, to call 911, she could only lay quietly while the man tugged her slowly out from under the car. It was at this moment, Amelia realized she was crying.

About ten minutes later, she's out from under the car. She feels a large puddle of blood beneath her. She looks up at the man who is just standing above her, watching her. She holds up her hand to her ear, acting like it's a phone. All she wants is for him to call 911. The man didn't reply, he only laughed. Amelia is now confused, and scared. She is going to bleed out any minute now if he doesn't call the police. The man bends down and puts his hands in her face, trying to take her shirt off. Amelia moves as much as she can move away, but it's useless. She can't scream. She can't use her legs, she can't use her arms, she doesn't want to move too much incase she has an internal shift. She doesn't know what to do other than let this man take her shirt off. She starts crying. She had never cried like this before, she had never felt this before.

 _An hour passes_

Amelia Shepherd is unconscious. She is naked, and she is bleeding from her head and stomach. She is going to die out here, on a hill in the middle of no where. The broken woman blinks her eyes open as she takes in her surroundings. Then she remembered. She tries to scream once more, and this time she can. She screams as loud as she can, and she looks down at her body. She doesn't remember much. But she remembers the man who was once here and who is now gone, hopefully. All the woman can do is wait for someone else to come. To be honest, Amelia is surprised she is still alive at this point. She closes her eyes again.

 _30 minutes pass_

She woke up to the sound of sirens. Amelia doesn't think much of it at first, but then she puts two and two together. They _found_ her. The neurosurgeon couldn't care less that she was fully naked, and bloody, and disgusting. All she cared about was that she had been found. She hears two paramedics talking to each other as they approach her. One of the men come close to her, and she instinctively flinches away.

"Ma'am, it's okay. We're going to help you," he says as he flashes his flashlight into her eyes. "Can you tell us your name, Ma'am?" Amelia swallows the lump that has been sitting in her throat this whole time.

"Amelia Shepherd," she says quietly.

"Thank you, Ma'am, we're going to get you fixed, alright?" Amelia nods as she closes her eyes.

 **Honestly, I was going to make the first man be her savior and call the police. But since I'm a terrible person, I had to make it even worse for Amelia.. Leave a review if you enjoyed!**


	2. Defeat

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to try your best to stay awake," the paramedic says. Amelia is used to being the one to say this, and she never realized how hard it actually is to stay awake when you're dying. She keeps her eyes open. Every bump they go over while driving to the hospital makes her flinch. She doesn't know if the man is out there, if he's going to try and attack her again. She looks down and sees she's still naked, but now has a blanket over her. The ambulance stops and she figures they made it to the hospital. Amelia wonders what hospital they arrived at. She doesn't want her co workers seeing her like this, all beaten up and weak. When she hears the familiar voice of Meredith Grey, she knows where she is.

"What do we got?" Meredith asks the paramedic.

"Woman found on road with crashed car, possible rape and tearing, obvious head lac and internal bleeding," he says. Meredith looks at the woman on the gurney and realizes it's the same woman she got into a fight with only hours before.

"Amelia?" She asks, looking down at Amelia then up at the paramedic.

"Yes, she said her name is Amelia Shepherd," he says then walks back to the ambulance. Meredith is in complete shock as she looks back down at her beaten friend. Once Meredith and another nurse help Amelia get into the small room and on the table, more familiar voices come in.

"What do we got?" April asks as she puts the sanitary gloves on.

"It's Amelia," Meredith says. April looks up at her and her jaw drops. Meredith begins examining her sister's naked body as April gets a gown out of a drawer. Miranda and Ben walk in together as they laugh about a joke they just heard.

"What's this one?" Bailey says, still giggling.

"It's Amelia," April says. Bailey immediately stops laughing. Since her naked body is still laying uncovered on the table, Warren realizes what's going on.

"I'll page Robbins for a rape kit and ultrasound," he says as he quickly walks out of the room. Bailey, Grey, and Kepner all do the traditional routine on Amelia. Kepner is checking her pupils, Bailey is examining her head, and Grey is examining the rest of her external injuries.

Moments later, Robbins comes into the room.

"I heard what happened," she says, out of breath. The blonde rolls the ultra sound kit over to Amelia's side.

"This is going to be a little cold, Amelia," she says. The poor woman is already freezing enough considering she had been in the twenty degree weather with no clothes on. Robbins presses down on Amelia's stomach and Amelia winces in pain. Bailey, Kepner, and Grey stop what they're doing and look up at Robbins. Her face quickly grows with concern.

"Book an OR," she says to a nurse.

"Amelia, we're going to have to do a rape kit, I'm sorry," Arizona says to her friend. She has never had one, but she knows rape kits are uncomfortable and painful. A tear falls down the side of Amelia's face.

About nine hours later, the rape kit is finished and Amelia is out of the operating room. There were no difficulties. The most difficult part about this is going to be Amelia's recovery.

Grey and Bailey are sitting in Amelia's hospital room and watching a nurse hook her up to machines. The nurse begins to inject medicine into a tube, but Meredith stands up to protest.

"No pain meds," she says. The nurse looks at her, obviously confused. Without the pain meds, Amelia's pain level would be a thousand times worse than it already is.

"But-," the nurse begins.

"She doesn't want them. If she was conscious, she would be saying the same exact thing. No pain meds," Meredith says again.

"She is going to be in an extremely large amount of pain," the nurse begins.

"I said, no pain meds," Meredith says firmly and the nurse nods. Grey sits back down next to Bailey. "Nice job," Bailey says as she puts her hand on top of Meredith's.

Forty minutes later, Amelia wakes up. She looks around and sees Bailey and Meredith sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. She looks down. Her right arm is in a cast, her left arm is bruised and has hand grips on it. Her legs are bruised, and she can't see out of her left eye, so she assumes it's swollen. Her stomach hurts but not as much as her head. She closes her eyes tightly. She notices her hair is knotted and smells of vodka. Then she remembered, this is all her fault. _What happened to the truck driver?_ She wonders to herself. If he died and she didn't, she would never be able to forgive herself. Her thoughts are interrupted as someone knocks on the door. Meredith jumps up from her seat, not noticing Amelia's awake, and opens the door. A police man. Of course, she knows how these things go. She was raped, and she needs to tell him everything she remembers about it. Following the policeman is Warren. All three of them turn to Amelia who is looking at them blankly.

"I need to ask you a few questions, Ma'am," the officer says. Amelia nods.

"What did the man who raped you look like?" He begins. Warren, Bailey, and Grey are all watching this and she feels uncomfortable.

"He was, uh, I don't know. He was maybe in his fifties, he had greyish hair, that's all-that's all I remember, I'm sorry," Amelia says.

"What was he wearing?" He asks.

"I don't know, it was dark and I wasn't paying attention to his outfit," she says, annoyed. She looks over at Meredith, still wondering why she's here considering the fight they had earlier.

"How tall was he?"

"Maybe 6'1? I don't know," she says, feeling useless and growing more and more uncomfortable as the questions go on. She wanted this to be over. Warren could see this grow on her face.

"Alright, man, that's enough. I have to give her a checkup," Ben says.

"And I have to finish asking her these questions, Doctor." The police replies, shortly.

"Sir just go and come back later, her health is more important and she doesn't want to talk about this right now," he says. Meredith looks at Amelia who's eyes are darting around.

"Okay, now, you're getting in the way of my job," the officer says.

"And you're getting in the way of my job!" Warren yells. Meredith runs over to Amelia's side as she sees her body convulse. Amelia hunches over her lap and vomits as Meredith holds her hair up. "I'm sorry," Amelia says as she finishes being sick.

"Alright, everybody out," Meredith says. Bailey stands up and hands Amelia a box of tissues, then walks out the door, followed by the policeman.

"You too," Meredith says to Ben. "But I have to-," he protests. "Ben," she says as they both look back at Amelia who's wiping the vomit off her chin. He nods and walks out the door. Meredith shuts the door as she looks back at Amelia who looks so broken.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Meredith says. Amelia, in defeat, nods. Meredith takes her sister's sheet off of her and pulls back a strand of her hair which had sick in it. She replaces her sheets and puts her hand gently on Amelia's leg.

"It was my fault, Mer," Amelia admits as she begins to sob. "What?" Meredith questions, confused on how she would say the rape was her fault.

"I drank," Amelia says in between heavy cries, "I drank so much and I wasn't thinking and I got in my car and-," she pauses to catch her breath.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it now," Meredith says trying her best to comfort the defeated woman. "It's okay."

"I'm going to ask Bailey when you can go home. It shouldn't be too long, they got the worst of it done. You did vomit though and that might mean you have a concussion, so we're going to run a few more head CTs. Then you can go home, okay?" Meredith says.

"I don't really have a home," Amelia says, which breaks Meredith's heart. She felt terrible for kicking Amelia out and then all of this happened.

"You can come stay with me and Maggie, I'm sorry for saying all of that earlier Amelia," Meredith says. Amelia just nods and watches Meredith walk out the door to find Bailey.

Around twenty minutes later, Meredith comes back in to Amelia's room.

"We can leave soon, we're just going to get a few more CTs which should be quick, then we can go," she smiles. Amelia nods, then stops and winces as she feels a sharp pain in her stomach. She shuts her eyes closed and takes a deep breath.

"Did they give me pain meds," she asks.

"I told them not to," Meredith says, hoping it was the right thing to do.

Amelia thinks for a minute. She drank today. She was no longer sober. Taking pain meds didn't matter anymore.

"I need them," she says as she holds on to her stomach.

"But Amelia," Meredith begins.

"Please, it hurts," she says. She would just take the pain meds for her stomach, then she would stop. She wouldn't take more than she needed to. She wouldn't.

"Are you sure?" Meredith asks, and Amelia nods. "Please." Meredith wheels Amelia's bed to get scans and she stops by a nurse to tell her about the change of plans.

After the scans came back normal, and after the nurse injected pain meds into Amelia, Meredith took her home. Maggie was waiting on the couch and jumped up to see them when they arrived. Her heart dropped when she saw Amelia. She was in a wheel chair with a cast on her arm, and bruises covering every inch of her body. She looked mentally and physically broken.

No one spoke any words, instead Meredith and Maggie helped Amelia up to her room and put her to bed. They both sighed heavily once they exited her bedroom. They felt horrible for Amelia, and they couldn't do anything to help her. All they could do is stand back and watch her fight this off alone.

 _Amelia's dream_

 _"Come here," he says with a deep voice. He rolled her over onto her stomach and pulled off her jeans and underwear. "Stop moving," he yelled as he kicked her as hard as he could in her side. She winced in pain as she tried to scream for help but nothing came out._

 _"Get off of me! Someone help!" She shouted. "Please stop!"_

 _End dream_

"Get off of me!" Amelia sits up and sees Maggie and Meredith trying to wake her up. She pants heavily and tries to catch her breath.

"I'm gonna be sick," she says in between breaths. Maggie runs to the corner of Amelia's room and grabs her trashcan, holding it under her chin. Meredith held her hair up once again. Amelia held on to her stomach as she vomited, crying from the pain. "I can't do this anymore," Amelia sobs. Meredith rubs circles on her back as Maggie rests her hand on Amelia's knee. Amelia did this all to herself, and she knows it.


End file.
